Yes, I Will Survave
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Ketika cinta tak lagi ada...Aku akan terus bertahan...


Ichizuki : Ini adalah fic pertama Author. Banyak kesalahan memang. Author hanya ingin meramaikan dunia per-panpik-an (bahasa apa sih) terutama untuk pairing SasuNaru. Mohon bantuannya, agar inspirasi Author tersampaikan.

Tak lupa ucapan terimakasihku untuk 'Uchiha Aichan, Aoi no Tsuki, dan Princess Teme' yang sudah banyak membantu, dan mau diganggu oleh Zuki.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

Sekian dulu dari Author.

**Happy reading…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****Masashi kishimoto**

**Yes, I Will Survave **** Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru or GaaraFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC, no yaoi, setting bukan masa lampau, bahasa tidak resmi, kalimat berulang-ulang, out of character**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

Kesetiaan. Itulah yang aku inginkan. Berharap dirimu mencintaiku selayaknya aku mencintaimu.

"Dobe, Aishiteru. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Sasuke, pemuda yang aku cintai.

Betapa senangnya diriku sampai aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku bagaikan melayang di angkasa, tak terbayangkan bahagianya diriku saat itu.

"Ya…. Aku mau Teme. Aku mau," hanya kata itulah yang akhirya keluar dari bibirku, setelah beribu kata yang berada dalam pikiranku. Pendek memang, tapi hanya dengan kata itu sudah mencurahkan semua isi hatiku.

Hari-hari kujalani bersama dirimu. Kemana pun aku berada, selalu ada kamu yang menemani diriku. Kita tidak bisa terpisahkan, dan kita seakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu dengan yang lainnya.

~ *** ~

Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Salah besar. Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja hanya demi wanita yang baru kau kenal itu. Wanita yang ku akui berparas cantik dan mempunyai sifat lemah lembut. Tidak seperti aku yang menurutku tidak lebih cantik darinya, selain itu aku selalu saja berisik dan terkadang hal itu membuatmu kesal.

Kau tau, betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu? Serasa diriku yang awalnya melayang, terhempaskan begitu saja hingga hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa. Saat itu aku sungguh hancur. Aku membutuhkan dirimu. Ku pikir aku tidak bisa hidup lagi tanpamu, hati ini terasa mati, tak bisa bertahan lagi.

Aku manghabiskan begitu banyak waktuku hanya untuk memikirkannya. Dan ternyata kamu yang salah. Kamu yang telah meninggalkanku. Kini aku berusaha bertahan menjalani hari-hari tanpamu, dan kini aku mencoba untuk berteman agar aku bisa melupakanmu.

_**At first I was a freed, I was pentrified, I capt thinking**_

_**I could never live without you by my side**_

_**But then I spent so many nights**_

_**Just thinking how you done me wrong**_

_**I grew strong, I learn how to get along**_

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kini kau kembali dari luar angkasa. Tempat yang bahkan tak bisa kugapai lagi.

"Hai Naru, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"Sasuke?" betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu, saat dimana kau kembali menemuiku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lama tidak berjumpa ya?" ujarku seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita.

"Ya, lama tak berjumpa," terlihat kekecewaan melekat pada wajah tampanmu. "Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" tanyanya bingung melihatku yang menyendiri di bangku taman.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu seseorang", ujarku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Naru, siapa dia?" dialah Gaara, orang yang sedari tadi aku tunggu.

"Gaara, kenalkan ini Sasuke teman kuliahku dulu," ujarku seraya berdiri menghadap Gaara.

Sesaat kulihat wajah Sasuke yang mendengar perkataanku. Terlihat keterkejutan disana, dia membelalakkan matanya, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara," ujar Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap Gaara.

"Naru, maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah lama menungguku ya?" tanya Gaara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hari ini aku memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan kok," ujarku ceria.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Gaara padaku. Kau juga boleh ikut Uchiha," ujarnya kemudian yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, nanti kalian akan terganggu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula kami hanya akan pergi belanja peralatan kantor saja," sambungku menjelaskan.

"Hn" hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kata yang dulu aku dapat mengartikannya, tapi kini aku sudah tidak bisa mengartikannya lagi, karena aku berusaha melupakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kata yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu, yang berarti kau menyetujuinya.

_**And so you're back from outer space**_

_**I just walk into fine you here**_

_**Without that look upon your face**_

_**I should have change my #### love**_

_**I would have made you leave you key**_

_**If I'd have no far just one second**_

_**You'd be back to brother me…….. Oh now go**_

Kami bertiga berjalan dalam diam. Hanya keheningan yang menemani langkah kami. Dalam perjalanan itu, kami mendapat perhatian dari pejalan kaki lainnya, terutama aku. Karena aku bisa berjalan dengan dua lelaki tampan yang terlihat kaya. Memang mereka berdua kaya. Sasuke adalah direktur diperusahaan Uchiha's Corp sementara Gaara adalah Direktur diperusahaan Sabaku's Corp, itu memang perusahaan milik mereka. Alasan kenapa Gaara mengajakku untuk membeli peralatan kantor, karena aku adalah sekretarisnya sekaligus orang special baginya. Pasti semua berpikir, kenapa tidak menyuruh OB saja untuk melakukannya. Itu karena permintaan dari Gaara sendiri, katanya ia ingin jalan-jalan sekaligus refreshing untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Gaara, sepertinya toko itu menjual peralatan kantor yang kau butuhkan," ujarku memecah keheningan seraya menunjuk toko yang aku maksud.

"Ya," ujarnya sembari menggandengku menuju toko itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengikuti kami dan menatap kami tajam.

~***~

Akhirnya peralatan kantor yang dibutuhkan Gaara pun ia dapatkan. Kini kami akan pulang.

Trilililit…Trilililit….

Terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari saku Gaara.

"Halo…?" ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel Gaara. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada kita untuk menunggu, kemudian dia pun berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan dan meninggalkan kita.

Hanya keheningan yang ada diantara kita. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Gaara datang dari tempatnya menjawab telpon.

"Naru, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujarku.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa mengantarkannya pulang?" tanyanya padamu.

"Tidak usah Gaara, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ujarku meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku yang sudah mengajakmu, masak aku harus membiarkanmu pulang sendirian?" ujarnya, tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", ujarku, tak mau mengecewakan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu tolong ya, Uchiha?" ujarnya padamu.

"Hn", lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku duluan ya, ada urusan yang harus kuhadiri", ujar Gaara seraya menjauh pergi dari tempat kita berdiri.

"Ya…" seruku agar dia dapat mendengarku.

"Ayo", ajakmu padaku.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya, dan aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

Sesampainya ditempat parkir, yaitu diparkiran umum dekat taman yang tadi kami singgahi, akupun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mobil yang sama dengan yang dulu.

Diperjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menggelayut diantara kita.

"Dobe?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan. Akupun tersentak mendengar panggilan sayang yang dulu selalu kudengar.

"Apa?" ujarku berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Bolehkan kita seperti dulu?" tanyamu berharap.

Aku pun membelalakkan mataku. Kini arah pandanganku terarah tepat padanya.

"A…pa katamu?" ujarku terbata, mencoba memastikan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan menjalani hari-hari seperti dulu lagi?" ujarmu. Pandanganmu masih terfokus pada jalanan yang mulai gelap karena malam.

Mataku pun membelalak memandangmu. Rasa sakit itu kini kembali menerpa diriku. Aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahannya. Seketika rasa sakit yang sedari tadi aku tahan, tepatnya sejak aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, kini melanda begitu hebat dihatiku. Seakan tak menyisakan ruang untukku bernafas.

"Apa kau tidak salah Sasuke? Bukankah sudah terlambat kau mengatakan itu?" ujarku, mencoba tetap tenang.

"Kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi," ujarmu datar seperti biasa.

"Hehh…bukankah kau yang telah meninggalkanku dan membuat hidupku menjadi seperti ini?" ujarku sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku Dobe", ujarmu. Terlihat nada penyesalan disana.

Kini hatiku benar-benar hancur. Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan, akhirnya keluar juga. Aku hanya menangis dalam diam. Menitikkan air mata melewati pipiku.

_**Walk out the door just turn around**_

_**Now you not welcome anymore**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me**_

_**With desire did you think I'd crumble?**_

_**Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh, no I!**_

"Kau pikir hanya dengan kata maaf saja, kau bisa mengobati sakit hatiku ini?" ujarku yang menyembunyikan isak tangis.

Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu begitu saja? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa kau pikir hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping dan kemudian mati?

Kau salah, aku tetap bertahan meskipun memang hatiku ini hancur. Aku tetap mencoba hidup tanpamu dan mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua perbuatanmu itu? Apa kau belum puas hanya dengan menghancurkan hatiku? Kini apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?

"Aku tahu Dobe, kau pasti marah padaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Aku sadar aku sangat mencintaimu Dobe," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Hiks…apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku dan menggantungkan hidupku padamu lagi", akhirnya suara tangisku pecah. Kini dia tahu hancurnya hatiku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Naru. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku itu lagi. Ku mohon maafkanlah aku," ujarmu. Kini kau menghentikan mobilmu karena lampu merah dan kemudian menatapku tajam.

Tatapan mata itu seakan menambah lebar luka yang ada dihatiku saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" jeritku padamu. Matamu membelalak mendengar perkataanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku?" kini kau juga berteriak, melepaskan topeng stoic-mu.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini bisa dimaafkan begitu saja? Apa kau pernah berpikir betapa hancurnya hatiku saat kau tinggalkan?" seruku. Kini hatiku benar-benar menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Naru. Ku mohon maafkanlah aku", ujarmu seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku.

Aku langsung menepis tanganmu, tangan orang yang telah melukaiku. "Kini kau seenaknya saja, begitu? Setelah puas dengan wanita itu, kau mau kembali lagi padaku? Kau pikir ini semudah seperti dalam pikiranmu?" ujarku masih berlinangkan air mata.

"Ku mohon Naruto. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyesal Naruto. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi", Ucap Sasuke sembari mencengkram kedua pundakku, dan wajahmu menunduk dihadapanku.

"Sasuke, kau memang orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Sebaiknya kau mencari wanita yang lebih baik dariku," ujarku yang mulai sedikit tenang.

_**I will survive as long as**_

_**I know how to love**_

_**I know I'll be alone**_

_**I've got all my life to live**_

_**I've got all my life to give**_

_**I will survive, I will survive**_

"Tidak ada wanita yang bisa mengisi hatiku selain kau Naruto. Aku bahkan rela meninggalkan wanita itu demi kembali padamu Naruto," Ujarmu sembari menatapku.

"Apa kau pantas mengatakan itu? Sekarang saja kau dengan teganya meninggalkan wanita malang itu, bagaimana denganku nantinya? Apa kau nanti akan membuangku lagi?" seruku padamu. Matamu pun terbelalak mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau benar…" kini kau tertunduk kembali, tubuhmu mulai bergetar. "Kau benar Naruto. Aku memang egois. Aku telah memanfaatkanmu. Aku memang kejam. Tapi kumohon, pertimbagkanlah permintaanku ini, keputusanku sudah bulat Naruto," ujarnya seraya terduduk kembali memegang setir mobil dan kemudian mejalankannya setelah terhenti agak lama, padahal lampu merah sudah berubah hijau dari tadi. Untung saja jalanan disini lumayan sepi di malam hari.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ujarku lirih.

"Kenapa? Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Naruto," ujarmu. pandanganmu masih terfokus pada jalanan.

"…." Diam, itulah yang kupilih. Aku tidak berani menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Kenapa Naruto? Jawab aku!" serumu, kini kau menghentikan mobilmu tepat didepan rumahku. "Pandang aku Naruto," ujarmu seraya memegang kedua pipiku agar pandangan kita bertemu.

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Karena aku sudah bertunangan dengan Gaara dan tahun depan kami akan menikah," ujarku.

Kau membelalakkan mata. Kini peganganmu pada pipiku terlepas. Kau terlihat hancur, seperti diriku saat itu.

_**It took all the strength**_

_**I had just not to fall apart**_

_**I'm trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart**_

_**And I spent oh so many nights**_

Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku hargai ketulusanmu itu. Tapi aku sudah menemukan orang yang baru. Orang yang tidak akan menyakiti diriku. Dan aku akan membuktikan kalau diriku masih bisa bertahan tanpamu. Aku bukan orang bodoh, yang akan tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya bila bersamamu.

Aku memang masih mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi aku akan memberikan cinta ini kepada orang yang sudah mengumpulkan dan memperbaiki kepingan hatiku.

Dan kini aku telah mengumpulkan kekuatanku agar tidak terjatuh lagi, tersakiti seperti dulu. Aku ingin bebas memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, dan mencintai orang yang mencintaiku setulus mungkin.

"Sebaiknya aku segera masuk," ujarku.

Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, terasa tanganku ditarik olehmu.

Chuupp….

Ciuman yang cukup panjang. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk memberotak. Setelah tersadar aku langsung mendorong tubuhmu. Kau terlihat sangat kecewa. Matamu merah karena kini hatimu hancur, aku bisa tau itu, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya.

Aku pun segera keluar dari mobilmu dan menuju ke dalam rumah. Kau tetap memandangku sampai aku menghilang dari pandanganmu. Setelah aku memasuki rumah, kulihat dari jendela depan, kau segera memacu mobilmu untuk meninggalkan kediamanku. Setelah kepergianmu, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Merasakan kembali sakitnya hatiku.

_**Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry**_

_**But now I hold my head up high**_

_**And you'll see me with somebody new**_

_**I'm not that stupid little person**_

_**Still in love with you and so you thought**_

_**And just die me and you expect me to be free**_

_**But now I'm saving all my lovin'**_

_**For someone who's loving me….Oh now go**_

**(I Will Survave by Cake)**

Aku tidak akan merubah pendirianku. Aku harus melakukannya. Karena dia yang pernah menyakiti hatiku, dia yang telah membuat hatiku terluka, dan dia yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.

Dan kini aku menemukan seseorang yang baru. Orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku. Orang yang akan menjaga hatiku, orang yang kini juga aku cintai.

"Gaara…"

-

-

-

-

-

***Owari***

Zuki : Huwa… Gomen telah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bersatu. Itu karena aku ingin membuat cerita seperti pada lirik lagu diatas" *Nuding keatas*.

Naruto : Menurutku ceritanya melenceng dari lirik itu

Z : Gomenne…aku sudah berusaha. Apa boleh buat

Sasuke : Kenapa disini aku terlihat kejam? *deathglare* Dan kenapa harus aku yang patah hati?

Z : Karena kau memang kejam. Salah sendiri meninggalkan desa, dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Aku hanya menulis sesuai kenyataan

S : Chidori

Z : Huwa….*lari terbirit-birit*

S : Cih…

N : Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu. Baiklah, sekaran aku tutup saja. Ja~ !

-

-

Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiissss…….


End file.
